The VP's Dream
by unlabeledcarl
Summary: The VP decides to drift off for a bit by sleeping and has a rather odd encounter in his dream. (Sexual content ahead.)


**The VP's dream**

**The VP leaned against his desk. He rocked back and forth in that old creaky chair that looked like it would snap apart any second, then the VP would fall down flat on his ass.**

**But that didn't happen at all. **

**He was looking over at a slip of paper covered in writings that seemed _toony _as it turned out. He heard giggles at his door but never intended to open it to find whom it was._ I know whos out there. _He thought. He pulled the piece of paper closer to his face, squinting at it now. This was puzzling him. "Ugh! I'm done looking at this garbage!" he said, finally deciding to give up on trying to read the message and crumbled the paper, throwing it over to waste bin over in the corner of his desk. There was no bothering with it now. This was just another trick to get him to step out of office at this dark hour, ending up with his suit all caked up, especially his nice shiny black shoes covered in _it_. He was not falling for that again, maybe some others only not this one. The giggling had stopped.**

**The VP sighed. He stopped leaning on his desk and sat in his chair straight, staring at the ceiling like a sky then heard a faint cry of a mingler who just got spilled with cold coffee within upstairs somewhere. Must of been caused by one the toons. After that, there came silence that did not fall this time around the surroundings in his office. He stared back down at his desk again. He tapped his fingers on the desk. c_lank clank clank. _He did it again._ clank clank clank. _The VP stopped his fingers he did the taping with his feet. _Stomp stomp stomp. STOMP STOMP STOMP. _He lastly decided to stop his fooling around.He didn't want to encourage whom to start giggling at his door again but then again they may of chose to leave.His eyes begin growing a touch of heaviness. He widen his eyes. Oh, the fatigue was coming right back to him again. He did not like this at all.**

**He wanted to fight it off by just splattering hot coffee on all over his face. He tried opening his eyes as wide as he could. _No more goofing around. Go away! Damn it! _He thought. Except the goofing off wasn't going to go away now. _Oh okay, you win. Oh, you have won. I'll goof off for just a little bit. Just for a little bit. I can't get in trouble for this. Everything will be fine. Everything is all covered._ _Nobody can't see me. Who ever that was standing at my door is gone now, perhaps. _He thought again, starting to relax this time. His eyes were closed shut now. He drifted. He slept away. The VP dreamed.**

**The VP's dream occurred right in his office- his private office. Actually, he stepped out of it and was wandering around the small hall. He was angry and wanted to tear down something that stood across the hall that appeared to him as a piece of cardboard. He stomped toward it like a train running over the CFO. _BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM._ It was very quiet in the hallway. There was no sight of any other cogs. He came to a halt, finding his way slowly apporching what had been actually just a...toon, not a piece of cardboard. The toon was a blue female duck. She wore a yellow shirt and a orange skirt. Her appearance was rather...luscious to him. And that made him feel oddly good about it. The duck gave him a look that said _Oh, I'm kinda shy of a mighty thing like you but I'm gald you're here now. _The VP peered awkwardly over the toon. He gazed at her, saying with interest "You're lucky that I'm in a good mood to keep you from getting kicked outta here." She just smiled at him, clasping her hands onto her knees. **

**He looked down at her chest. Even though she didn't have any breasts just because she was a bird, it managed to make the VP turned on. He couldn't help only to smirk in his own way and had the incoming nerves to put his hands on her. He put a hand on her shoulder. The VP then asked "Are you uhh...okay?" She responded by just shaking her head _yes_. He then looked back at her chest. He lifted her shirt, exposing a breastless, feathery chest, she raised her eyebrows, once again giving him another look that questioned in awe, _Oh, m-my_! _My goodness! What are you planning to do to me? But I do argee with this. This is fun._ The VP giggled. He lifted her shirt a little more until the little toon's feet left the ground. She held onto his arm. _Wow. That is shocking. You are quite the small one. Aren't ya, toon? _The VP thought. She started to blush. His smirking got bigger and the same happened with the _gag_ in his pants too, thankfully he was wearing a long coat. The VP put her down.**

**The toon let go of his arm."Say, why don't you come along with me to my private office? It'll be much better there." he repiled, petting her head gently. The toon shook her head again at him, saying to him a yes. "Well then, I'll lead the way." said the VP. Once they gotten into the office, the VP had closed the door. The toon was laying on top of his empty desk. Her legs were spreaded out. He put his coat on the hanger and walked over to the little toon. He unzipped his pants. _Zip. _For the rest of his dream, the VP and little no named toon made love to each other. It went on like fire crackers blowing up in the sky, going off in a very bad ways. Some squeaking was heard from the toon. But it was mostly coming from the desk that had too much pressure on it. Just like a big knob that couldn't be fitted into the door the right way but did anyway, the VP's thrusts were slow. And just like a cream pie slapping on to the ground, finally, hot oil gushed out of him, oil going into the toon's _vent. _Black oil leaking on the poor, poor desk. Now the dream was all over.**

**The VP woke up. "What in the hell was that?" He fell out of his chair.**

**The end.**


End file.
